Beach City
"Beach City" is the first episode of "The Wandering Gem" Season 1 and the 1st episode of the overall series. Synopsis Black Diamond arrives at Beach City; the adventure has begun. Black Diamond remembers an old friend. Plot (opening) Steven Universe is seen running on the beach with Amethyst. Steven: Come on Amethyst! We gotta get their before they close! Amethyst: I’m going as fast as I can! After a lot of running, they soon arrive at Big Donut and walk out minutes later. Steven: Good thing we made it in time. Amethyst: Yeah, but we really cut it close this time, we really need to go faster Steven: I know right. Steven accidentally bumps into an unknown figure. Steven: Oh, sorry! ?: It’s ok, don’t worry about it. Amethyst: Hi! I'm Amethyst and this is Steven! ?: My name… is Black Diamond. Steven: You’re a gem, right? BD: Yeah, though I’ve been on Earth for a long time, can’t say I haven’t enjoyed it. Amethyst: Oh. Steven: Wanna come with us? BD: ...Sure. Steven, Amethyst, and their new friend arrive at the Crystal Temple. BD: So this is where you guys live? Steven: Yeah, isn’t it great? BD: Can’t say it’s not. They walk inside. BD: This is a pretty great place. Amethyst: Yeah, wanna look inside? BD: Sure! Black Diamond looks at the temple door, seeing a total of 5 gems, then looks down at her gem, with what can be easily be described as sadness in her face. BD: Hey… d-do you guys know of anyone who needs a new teammate? I’m kinda tired of being on my own. Steven: Not really, why? BD: It’s hard to explain but… I’ve been on my own for a long time, I… Black Diamond starts to tear up, unable to finish the sentence. BD: I can’t say it, it’s too much to even speak about it! Steven: Are you okay? Don't cry! Black Diamond starts muttering under her breath, tears dropping on the floor. Amethyst: Man, she must be really shaken up. Garnet and Pearl enter the room, Pearl through the temple doors and Garnet through the warp pad. Pearl: S-Steven? Who is that? Pearl looks at BD with worry. Steven: This is Black Diamond, Amethyst and I met her when we were getting donuts. Amethyst: She got all shaken up for some reason. BD: … anyone who tries to hurt me or ANYONE I care about is as good as done for! All those who pose a threat to this planet are mine to end! Steven and Amethyst stand back, getting scared of BD as her voice starts turning more violent. Garnet approaches BD and, using only the index and middle fingers on her right hand, taps the back of BD’s neck, causing her to fall on the floor and sleep. Black Diamond wakes up and discovers it is night time and decides to just go outside and look at the sky. BD: I wonder if I’ll ever find a temple where I belong, or at least find someone who’ll accept me on their team. Anything as long as I don’t have to be alone anymore. And maybe… just maybe... She looks at her own gem again. BD: …I’ll get to see her again. Meanwhile Steven, Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl are in the temple. Pearl: I can’t believe you brought her here, do you know how much trouble she is? Garnet: Pearl, enough! Pearl: Sorry Garnet, but I just can’t stand the sight of that..that “Wandering Gem”. Steven: Why are you calling her that Pearl? Pearl sighs and looks directly at Steven. Pearl: You see Steven, ever since she came to Earth, she’s been meandering around, basically acting like a tourist, but her friend isn’t with her. Garnet: That must be why she was so upset. Steven: She must feel so alone. What if she could be thinking we aren’t that interested in helping her! Steven runs to the temple door, only to be stopped by Pearl. Pearl: Steven, I suggest you don’t get to close to her if she gets upset. It might be too dangerous, even if you try to reason with her. Steven: She’s not gonna hurt me. She seems like she could use a friend right now. Pearl: Very well. Pearl opens the door for Steven and he walks up to BD, who was sitting on the beach looking at the moon. BD: Icy, I hope we can finally find each other one day. Steven: Hey Black Diamond, are you ok? Black Diamond turns to Steven, surprised to see him. BD: Steven? Hey. I didn’t see you there. Yeah, I’m fine just remembering an old friend. Steven: Another gem right? BD: Yeah, her name was Blue Howlite. Before the war, she and I were almost inseparable, until tyrannical gems, as I like to call them, left her no choice but to sacrifice herself. At that moment I swore I would wipe them out and nothing was gonna stand in my way. Steven: W-wow, that’s incredible. She did that just for you? BD: I wish I could have done something but she insisted on staying behind. Black Diamond Reaches into her jacket and pulls out a gemstone in a semi-transparent black bubble. BD: This is what I found the next day. Steven: Is that her? BD: Sadly, It’s not. I’m worried they must have done something horrible, much worse than forcing her to retreat into her gem then crushing her. Steven: What are you gonna do with the gem? BD: I don't know, maybe free whatever is inside or maybe hide it from the Homewold gems, either way, I can't help but feel something familiar inside. Steven: You might as well keep it safe in your ja- Amethyst: Steven! Come over here quick! Steven: Huh? BD: This I gotta see. BD and Steven walk inside and see a holographic message in progress. Steven: What's the matter? BD: You guys got a call from a Homeworld gem? She turns to the Homeworld gem hologram. BD: I’m guessing you’re gonna send one of your weak subordinates to try and take out the Earth. HWG: No, I’m sending something a little more… special. The camera is turned to a creature. It has the appearance of a snow leopard mixed with the head of a dragon, the wings of a wyvern and the tail of a python. The monster tries to escape by lifting its head and swinging it down. BD is shocked to see a heart shaped, fancy-cut, Sky Blue gem right under the monster’s neck. She then looks down, clenching her fist. BD: So that’s what you did to her. You corrupted her! Steven: Who? She looks at the screen. BD: Heh, must mean you’re getting desperate to beat us. HWG: We’re gonna send it soon. Crystal Gems… be ready… and that gem there is gonna need all the help you can give her… for if she fails, you and all the other rebels are as good as gone. The transmission ends with the Homeworld Gem pointing towards BD. The Crystal Gems just stand there looking at Black Diamond. '' BD: You...You guys should train, you might need it. Considering the “monster” they showed us. Steven: You’re not gonna train with us? BD: There’s something I gotta do. Something important. ''Black Diamond leaves through the door and walks a while until she’s out of sight and ear shot. She looks behind her to make sure no one has followed and sits down on the sand. She thinks back to the corrupted gem she saw during the transmission. BD: You fool, sacrificing yourself and now look at you. But don’t worry… I’ll get you back… She looks out into the ocean. Moving the hair away from her left eye, which is completely black with nothing more than a silvery grey crescent moon as the pupil. BD: I promise. (ending) Features Characters * Black Diamond * Steven Universe * Pearl * Amethyst * Garnet * Unknown Homeworld Gem * Blue Howlite Objects * Bubbled Gem Locations * Big Donut * Crystal Temple * Beach City Trivia * This is the first time Black Diamond's weak spot is revealed and hit. * Black Diamond's left eye is revealed near the end but it's purpose hasn't been revealed. * Apparently only Garnet knows about BD's weak spot. * Even if you don't count the title, this episode reaches 5 pages on Microsoft Word. Category:A to Z Category:Akiotheddth's Content Category:TWG